


[PE同人] 純誘-6

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 粉絲腦洞，勿上升真人！





	[PE同人] 純誘-6

Earth坐在GMM會議室裡，手支著頭望向虛空，腦子一團糨糊。

 

今天早上他睜開眼睛，只覺得...哇～昨晚睡得真！好！好到他呆了一秒才想起發生了什麼事，然後瞬間全身僵硬，以最小幅度轉頭、最大幅度轉眼，往身邊的床位偷瞄，心裡瘋狂祈禱Podd不是沒醒就是不在，等他眼睛幾乎抽筋時終於瞄到了，一口憋住的大氣才全數呼出。Podd不在床上，浴室門是開著，他已經出門了。

 

緊繃的神經一放鬆，Earth「哈～啊！」一聲伸展成大字型癱在床上，但隨即一票問題湧進他的腦袋，對方是在給他空間嗎？他發現自己裝睡了嗎？為什麼會走到這種關係？對他的感覺到底是什麼？

 

GMM的年度演唱會就快要開始了，所以每天都和同事們努力排練，但看著其他CP一對一對的，難免有點心酸；看到推特上他鶴立雞群像個人形電燈泡的照片（這種照片就不要@我了吧，嫌我不夠酸嗎！），他再怎麼扛著大旗、面露微笑，也難以忽略心裡絲絲勾纏的孤獨感。

 

該不會是出自寂寞吧，才放任身體接受另一人的溫柔？這樣太沒品了Earth！對象還是一直照顧你的大哥啊！

 

但更重要的問題是...他對自己這麼做又是什麼意思呢？

 

如果不喜歡，怎麼能做到這種程度？

 

「唉。」

 

「嘆什麼氣呀Earth？怎麼啦？」沈浸在煩惱中不自覺嘆了口氣，被剛好走進會議室的New逮個正著，跟在他身後一起進來的是Tay，大家都是準備來開會的。

 

「P’New、P’Tay，」Earth慌張地合十問好，邊想著該怎麼矇混過去，但抬頭正好看到他兩人說了幾句話笑起來的樣子，或許，他們能幫他呢？「嗯...我是有點煩惱，能問問你們嗎？」

 

「喔？」New眼睛一亮，看他發呆嘆氣時心裡已經猜到幾分，現在這副欲言又止的模樣，八九不離十是感情問題，內心暗暗搓手準備來好好八卦一下時...

 

「嗷，Earth 你怎麼了？是不是生病了？」Tay一個搶白，高抬著眉十分關心地詢問，還傾身向前試圖越過會議桌去量Earth的額溫。New毫不掩飾地翻了個天大的白眼，這傢伙真的是憑實力單身27年不用懷疑，人很好沒錯，但在情感方面實在是感知度零，沒看Earth 氣色紅潤又一臉尷尬嗎！

 

「哎他沒生病啦！」邊說邊抓回Tay伸出一半的手，Tay轉頭正要跟他爭辯，Earth趕緊搶過話頭。

 

「對對，謝謝P’Tay，我很好，沒生病，是煩惱別的事情。」這兩人要吵起來沒完沒了，到時其他人都來了我就沒得問了！

 

看Earth沒事，兩人就在他對面坐下來並熱切詢問到底是什麼讓他困擾。Earth猶豫了幾秒，支支吾吾地說：「嗯就是...怎麼知道自己喜歡一個人啊？」

 

「嗷，你又不是沒談過戀愛，怎麼會問這個問題？」Tay立刻回道，反而是New思考了一下，說：「是因為對象吧？不是隨隨便便的人一看就會有好感的，如果是從朋友做起的，當你開始思考這個問題的時候，你已經有七成喜歡了，剩下的三成你要回答自己幾個問題：第一，想到他時你是什麼心情？第二，他碰到你時是什麼感覺？第三，你想不想要碰他？每一個問題增加10%，剩下你自己慢慢想。」New說完後，看Earth 瞬間陷入沈思的樣子，就拎著尚在五里霧外的Tay走出去了，還貼心地關上了會議室的門。離開會還有一點時間，放弟弟自己安靜思考吧，至於Tay這個戀愛小白就別放他在這亂了。

 

這三個問題看似不難，但回答起來很難。Earth回想和Podd相處的畫面，Podd的臉浮現在眼前，他想到那次心血來潮想扮鬼修女，Podd興致勃勃地陪他化妝，錄影紀錄，還玩了一段飯店驚魂這麼中二的戲碼，但是好開心，他記得兩人笑到不行，笑倒在床上Podd拍了他一堆醜照片。想著想著他就笑出來了，和Podd在一起，兩人平時打打鬧鬧、手機裡都是彼此的醜照，可是好自在、好舒心，彷彿不會有不開心的事情，就算偶爾彆扭，也不曾在兩人間停留過久；因為Podd總是包容他、開導他，面對Podd時，他就是再生氣都像一拳打進棉花裡一樣使不上力，想一想好像也不氣了。

 

那第一個問題的答案是？

 

正要進入第二個問題時，會議室的門突然打開了。Earth以為是大家都到了便抬起頭，卻意外對上一雙再熟不過的眼睛，他呆住了，對方則面帶笑意，突然，他知道了所有的答案。

 

重要時刻第一個想找他，與他分享，想聽他的建議，或看他的笑臉；想到他時會開心、生氣、好笑、好吃，還有一點期待。被他觸碰時沒有想像中的排斥，甚至覺得很舒服很安心，令他放下防備的安心，感覺可以信任他，把自己交給他，讓他寵愛。而最後一個問題，他早已回答了。

 

是他先吻上去的，早在那個理智裝迷糊的瞬間，身體先一步做出了選擇。如果不是Podd，不是這有著和煦笑容的Podd，如果不是這任他撒嬌、胡鬧，仍舊眉眼帶笑的Podd，如果不是這在他心煩意亂時，沈穩開導他；做錯事時，認真糾正他的Podd，他不會在感受到對方的靠近時，先跨出那一步，先吻了，先要了，先迫不及待地想被愛了。

 

視線焦距回到那人身上，現在他就在這裡，穿著合身的襯衫，梳著俐落的髮型，帶著微微笑意看著自己，Earth感覺到臉上的熱度，但他移不開雙眼，此刻，他明白了。

 

他喜歡他，百分之百。


End file.
